BlazBlue: AU Ultimatum
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: An AU story involving mostly some new ocs in a struggle for the eight "Shards of Tartorus". More info inside. Rated for minor language and T-rated themes.
1. Prolouge and New Characters

**Hello readers! Welcome to a new fanfiction from E-arth Duelist. this time around, I'm writing a BlazBlue fanfic and an AU one at that. Unfortunently, I plan to keep most of the old characters out of this and instead, focus on new characters. What makes this BlazBlue is going to be the format itself, for the most part, and some terminology, as well as a few, very few, cameos from the original games. Also, it takes place in a completely different regional area. Let's get the basics down. Also, before I forget, this disclaimer proves I own nothing about this fanfic, except my oc characters.**

BlazBlue: AU Ultimatum

Chapter 0: Prolouge and New Characters

In an alternate world, on a continent called Favishia, there existed a story untold by people. Untold...till now. An explorer by the name of Marcol Dolvinch discovered an artifact from beyond the Boundary known as the Crystal of Tartorus. It's power possessed him and with that possession, he lost himself. The legend proved true, apparently, that whoever came into contact with the artifact would be changed and Marcus Dolvinch was certainly changed. He had grown power hungry, despite "the cost", what he gave up for his newfound power. His "cost" was his sanity. In his power hungry rampage, he used the Crystal of Tartorus to wage war against the N.O.L. and almost succeeded, save for one unnamed hero, who gave his life to strike a powerful blow.

The attack from his sword sliced the Crystal of Tartorus into eight pieces and using some air magic, he cast the "Shards of Tartorus" to the winds, where they drifted into the lives of many individuals, lives that were altered as a result...this is their story...or stories, rather. Now, the N.O.L. strives to eliminate the shards, or so they say...

**Now for my OC characters, with whom the story will revolve around. The story will involve other characters, but will focus mostly on these OCs of mine. Chapters will be told in BlazBlue format and thus revolve around a certain character before switching to anothers story and some stories will contradict others.**

Blazer Finance: Originally a 17 year old teenage boy who dreamed of being a member of the N.O.L., his life changed when he encountered and picked up a Shard of Tartorus. His "cost" was his right eye, which has been replaced with the shard and his "gift" was his ability to regenerate limbs, as long as his head isn't decapitated. The shard distorts his vision at times, messing with his sight. Two years later, he seeks out the remaining shards in the hope that he can end his suffering and reclaim his right eye.

Wirona Tact: an 18 year old girl who discovered a Shard of Tartorus when it landed near her during her shooting practice and became fused into her left arm. She is a member of the N.O.L. Her "cost" was her shooting ability, which is poor at best. Her "gift" was her sword, "Bone Marrow, a living sword who craves blood. She is searching for the rest of the Shards of Tartorus to get back her shooting ability and will knock down any enemies who stand against her with her stained blade in replacement of her pistol.

Uncle Yams: 13 years old, this man was surprised to find the shard sitting in his backyard. His "cost" was his age, thus why he is referred to as "Uncle Yams". Due to the shard, he is now 70 years older, making him 83. His full name is Yams Growler. His "gift" was the ability to use magic. Despite his gift, Yams is unsatisfied and desires his original age back, causing him to undertake a quest for the remaining shards of the crystal. He channels his magic through a cane.

Koala Hanick: Originally a 28 year old worker at a construction site, he picked up a shard he found while working and his life changed. His "cost" and his "gift" are intertwined, as he was changed into a half man, half koala. after quitting his job, he began a quest to get the other 7 shards to restore himself to his former, full human self. He wields double axes.

Groan: A being from the Boundary, nobody knows who it is, what gender it is, or how it came to be in the Boundary. It escaped regardless and is hunting down the shards, maybe to bring itself back to its humanity...? It attacks with furious claws.

Coral Breef: A 17 year old high scool swimmer who found a shard while swimming and became changed for it. Her "cost" was her ability to swim, while her "gift" was her ability to see deeper, allowing her to see things in people others keep hidden. She hopes to find the other shards so she can swim again. Her weapon is her spear of triton.

The Jumbler: A 22 year old petty thief named France Tricel who found a shard of tartorus, his "cost" was his arms. His "gift" was agility, which allows him to jump higher and run faster than other characters. He searches for the other shards out of curiosity of what other power he could obtain. He uses a dagger that he wields with his feet.

Venus Worls: A 19 year old singer, she found a shard and found out her "cost" was her voice. Her "gift" was an ability to "shout" vibrations, which attack the opponent. Besides her vibration shouts, she uses a small, toy hammer. She desires her voice back, but is not interested in hunting down the shards.

Carious Cartl: A 17 year old girl who found a Shard of Tartorus sticking out of her leg when it fell from the sky. The wound caused her to lose her leg and gain a cybernetic one that holds her shard. Her "cost" was nulled, since she lost her leg and her "gift" was her ability to "shift", or change appearance to suit her mood, allowing her to look like any person she has encountered. She wields a rapier and seeks the shards for her doctor.

Parrot Drace: He is a clone of Marcus Dolvinch, created by his original body when he discovered he was not going to make it. Two years later, he has been completed by the company "R" and seeks to obtain the shards and put them back together so he can control the power again and destroy the N.O.L. out of revenge for discrediting his discoveries in the past about a creature in the Boundary.

Lisayi Finance: Blazer's 20 year old sister who is in search of her brother. Her search leads her into the conflict for the Shards of Tartorus and she learns to fight using a sythe called "Graceful Light". Through her weapon, she can free others of the shards. She has a grudge against Wirona Tact and is a member of the N.O.L.


	2. Blazer Finance's Story pt1

BlazBlue: AU Ultimatum

Chapter 1: Blazer Finance's Story pt.1

As the streets of Nomino bustled with street performers and false magicians, one man strode past them without looking back. He passed Jenkins the mime, he passed the little kids eating ice cream, he even passed the potatoes. Dressed in a green shirt and purple shorts with a grey jacket over them, he was an interesting sight. Not as interesting as his facial features, however. He had brown hair that stayed smooth on the ends, except for the occasional tuft that seemed to stick up no matter how many times he tried to fix it. But, none of that attracted anyone's attention. No, it wasn't his appearance that made him stand out so much as his eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to sparkle...wait, one of them was sparkling and that's because it wasn't an eye at all, but a shard of tartorus.

The man approached a stand that had caught his eye. Unlike all of the others, this one carried what he needed: information. The man behind the counter was dressed in an apron and an information broker's hat. "Hey! Seems like I haven't seen you in forever, Finance!" With a grunt, Blazer slumped against the counter. "Something wrong, pal?"

Blazer lifted his head. "Yeah, you son of a bitch...you led me on a wild goose chase. There aren't even people in West Fountain Villiage anymore, let alone any carrying Shards of Tartorus!"

The man lifted his hands in protest. "Calm down, Blazer...You're making a scene..." He pointed to a confused crowd. Blazer turned around and was about to take out his bitter rage on them when his "friend" put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I haven't been always honest with you."

"I want my money back, Johnny" the angry shard holder declared with a frown. "Now!"

Johnny took a couple steps back. "I'm sorry...I already spent...it. It was two months ago, let it go!" He caught sight of a girl in the crowd of confused people and he nearly gasped. She was dressed in an N.O.L. uniform and carried a pistol in her left pocket. Her brown eyes met his and her black hair seemed to swish a bit. Then, her eyes fell on Blazer, who was completely unaware of his unwanted attention. "Um...Blazer...the N.O.L. is here..."

"What? Where?" Blazer asked, turning around in a rush. The mob of people started running down the street in fright, unsure of what the upset man would do to them, seeing as they had already heard him shout threats to a person he considerd a friend. However, the girl remained. "What do you wan...!" His eyes found her left arm and the shining shard imbedded within. "Perhaps showing up here again wasn't such a waste after all..." he whispered to himself.

"She looks dangerous" Johnny whimpered. A known coward, Johnny hid behind his counter. Blazer ignored him, his gaze fixed upon the shard standing before him...

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, prompting him to return his gaze to her face. "Why are you staring at my arm?" As she asked this, she noticed his right eye. "Oh my...!" she gasped, covering her mouth.

Blazer chose to change the subject. "I see you have a shard of tartorus. I've been hunting those down for some time now."

"To fix your eye?" the girl asked.

"To recover my eye" he corrected. "Obviously, I'll need yours as well...?" He realised he didn't even know her name. Not like it really mattered, since he didn't expect to see her again.

"Wirona Tact" she answered, extending a hand. He didn't take it, so she retracted it after a few seconds. "And I'm afraid I can't give it to you. I paid a cost too, you know...I...can't shoot well...at all..." She hung her head in shame.

"An N.O.L. shooter that can't shoot?" Blazer asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you carry the pistol for fun? Or are you simply trying to make a statement."

"No!" she cried out loudly, causing people to stare at her. One person that passed by them whispered "rapist" and shot a look at Blazer, who shot a look back. "Sorry, Blazer..."

"You must have overheard my name from my conversation with Johnny" Blazer said idly. "Because I'm sure I didn't tell you. Now, about your pistol..."

"It's something I'm attached to, like my shard" she explained. "Well, they have a similarity in that I hope to collect all of the shards and get my shooting aim back! I used to be really good before this shard appeared..." She rubbed her arm lightly.

"...and your gift?" Wirona frowned and unsheathed something on her right side. "This is my sword, Bone Marrow. I'm not too fond of swords but..." Suddenly, her right hand shot forward and Bone Marrow sliced Blazer's own right arm off. It fell limply to the ground, writhed and fell silent. Blazer's eyes were wide with surprise. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It wasn't me, it was the sword!" she gasped. Even to her, it sounded stupid. The sword moved again and aimed for Blazer's other arm. This time, Blazer grabbed it with his left hand and felt it impale his palm.

"Grah!" Blood dripped from his bleeding hand as Wirona put a hand to her mouth. "...what are you gawking at?" In a matter of time, his right arm hopped back to life and returned to his arm socket. "That's my gift. I can regenerate limbs, though it takes a little time to do so, depending on the wound inflicted and how clean the cut is. That one was clean, so it was fairly easy to regenerate."

"W...wow...um, again, I'm..."

"Don't be" Blazer replied, shrugging. "After all, you didn't do it..." Suddenly, the shard in his right eye glowed and he began to feel a sharp impulse in the socket. "argh!" He held his head and closed his eye, hoping the pain would end soon. It didn't. Slowly, he opened his left eye and found himself in a town full of blood and red...lots of red. Where Wirona once stood, he saw a monster, half girl, half something...else. That's the only way to describe the creature.

"Blazer...?" Wirona asked, approaching him. Blazer snapped up and kicked her square in the stomach. Bone Marrow glowed fiercely and in seconds, she was in a fighting pose. "Please! I don't want to do this!"

All Blazer heard was "do this" and he lept at her with a right punch. She quickly blocked with her sword and stuck it into his knee cap. Blood drenched Bone Marrow, but only for a short time. It quickly absorbed the blood and, craving more, dug itself deeper into Blazer's knee cap. "Grah! That hurts, ngh!" Blazer pulled Bone Marrow out and quickly kicked Wirona's legs out from under her. In a rush of pain and red distortion, he fled for parts unknown, only thinking that he must run, run to get rid of the red, run to get away from the creature...


End file.
